Question: Which of the following statements are true?

A.  3 is a factor of 18.

B.  17 is a divisor of 187 but not of 52.

C.  24 is neither a divisor of 72 nor 67.

D.  13 is a divisor of 26 but not of 52.

E.  8 is a factor of 160.

Write your answer with the letters in alphabetical order, separated by commas.  For example, if you think all five are true, you should type "A,B,C,D,E" (without the quotes).
Answer: A.  Since $18=3\cdot 6$, there is an integer $n$ such that $18=3\cdot n$.  Therefore, by definition of factor, 3 is a factor of 18 and statement A is true.

B.  We can list the divisors of 187.  They are 1, 11, 17, and 187.  Therefore, 17 is a divisor of 187.  We can also list the divisors of 52.  They are 1, 2, 4, 13, 26, and 52.  Therefore, 17 is not a divisor of 52 and statement B is true.

C.  Since $72=24\cdot 3$, there is an integer $n$ such that $72=24\cdot n$.  Therefore, by definition of divisor, 24 is a divisor of 72 and statement C is false.

D.  We already listed the divisors of 52 for statement B.  Since 13 was one of them, 13 is a divisor of 52, and statement D is false.

E.  We can list the factors of 160.  They are 1, 2, 4, 5, 8, 10, 16, 20, 32, 40, 80, and 160.  Therefore, 8 is a factor of 160, and statement E is true.

Therefore, the statements that are true are $\boxed{\text{A,B,E}}$.